Rainy Heart On Rainy Day
by Ciezie
Summary: Dulu Yoseob sangat suka hari berhujan, tapi tidak setelah bertemu dengan Junhyung. JunSeob Story. BL.Angst. RNR please
1. Chapter 1

**Rainy Heart On Rainy Days**

**By Cie Maknae AdmrHyukkie**

**Cast : Yoseob, Junhyung, Dujun, (main) Eunhyuk, Donghae (slight)**

**Genre : Angst**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan dibaca jika anda sedang bersedih.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian 1 dari 2**

Hujan! Dulu aku tak begitu benci pada hujan. Aku malah teramat sangat menyukainya. Hujan adalah anugerah, masih kuingat Umma sering mengatakannya. Bagaimana tidak? Karena hujan, tumbuhan bisa tumbuh dan bukankah dari tumbuhan yang tumbuh itulah kita bisa makan? Aku juga suka udara sejuk yang ditimbulkannya, aku benci panas. Selain itu aku juga suka harum tanah sehabis hujan. Hmmmm menyegarkan untuk dihirup.

Dulu kalau hujan tiba, aku akan menghampiri jendela, membukanya lebar. Menikmati setiap bunyi rintikannya yang mengenai atap. Menikmati tamparan gerimisnya yang menyejukkan. Tentu saja kecuali kalau hujannya sudah sangat deras plus diiringi guntur dan petir. Aku tetap menikmati meski jendelanya terpaksa harus kututup rapat.

Kenapa kukatakan dulu berulang-ulang, karena sekarang aku benci! Sangat benci pada hujan. Bila hujan turun aku akan bersembunyi di sudut tempat tidurku. Menutupi seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut tebal. Menyumpal telingaku dengan kapas. Aku benci suara rintik, aku benci rasa dinginnya, aku benci bau hujan, aku benci. Aku benci. AKU BENCI!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASH BACK**

Seperti biasa kuhabiskan waktuku di sini. Aku tak punya teman, tapi aku tak bisa bilang pada Umma dan Appa kalau aku tak punya teman. Maka sepulang sekolah aku akan bersembunyi di sini, pura-pura asyik bermain bersama teman-teman, dan pulang ketika sore menjelang. Apa yang kulakukan di bawah jembatan seperti ini. Aku melakukan apa pun untuk membunuh waktu. Menggambar, belajar, dan paling sering menyanyi. Suara kendaraan di atas jembatan akan menyamarkan nyanyianku. Kadang aku menciptakan lagu di sini. Tentu saja tidak terlalu bagus.

Kenapa aku tak punya teman? Jangan tanya itu, karena aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin karena kependiamanku atau aku tak menarik untuk dijadikan teman. Aku tidak terlalu pintar tapi tidak juga bodoh. Aku benar-benar anak yang sangat biasa. Ya ada beberapa sih yang sering menyapaku atau sekedar mengobrol, tapi itu tidak sampai pada tahap mereka mengajakku pulang bersama, main bersama ataupun belajar bersama. Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku juga suka kesunyian dan kesendirian seperti ini, meski kadang-kadang aku juga membencinya.

Hari ini aku harus lebih lama tinggal di bawah jembatan ini, aku mengerjakan tugas menggambarku. Dan di sini benar-benar tempat strategis untuk menggambar. Pemandangannya banyak yang bisa jadi inspirasi. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemerisik dan sesosok tubuh muncul di hadapanku, kami sama-sama berteriak kaget.

"Oh My God.. aku kira ada hantu berkeliaran sore-sore." Dia mendekat, setelah beberapa saat kami hanya saling menatap dengan ekspresi terkejut, "Kau manusia kan?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Lihat tubuhku tidak transparan kan?" jawabku sedikit ketus. Malah dia dengan wajah pucatnya terlihat lebih mirip hantu.

"Ahahaha iya mian-mian aku benar-benar kaget. Nah, adik kecil apa yang kau lakukan di tempat gelap seperti ini?" katanya sambil duduk di sampingku.

Apa? Adik kecil? Apa dia tidak lihat seragam SMAku. "Aku bukan anak kecil!"

Ia menatapku menyelidik. Menyebalkan! Akhirnya pandangannya jatuh pada seragamku.

"Benarkah? Oh iya kau SMA juga? Wah, kau sungguh sungguh awet muda kalau begitu. Kau terlihat seperti anak SD."

What? Aigoo... orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Kalau saja ini sudah selesai aku akan pergi saja. Aku berusaha mengabaikannya.

"Kau kah yang menyanyi tadi?" tanyanya setelah beberapa saat kami terdiam.

"Kenapa? Mau mengatakan kalau nyanyianku seperti anak TK?"

"Ahahahah tentu saja tidak. Aku malah kagum, dari tadi aku berdiri di atas jembatan. Samar-samar aku mendengar nyanyian. Aku kira itu bunyi dari radio atau televisi rumah di sekitar sini. Aku penasaran karena suara itu terdengar murni dan dekat, makanya coba melihat ke sini, dan rupanya aku bertemu dengan hantu bersuara indah."

Orang ini, ia memuji atau menghina sih.

"Aku memuji loh. Suaramu bagus."

Kok dia tahu sih apa yang kupikirkan, "Gomawo." Akhirnya ucapku lirih, aku anak baik-baik yang tahu kesopanan.

"Sama-sama. Emmm kau sedang mengerjakan tugas?"

Aku menghembuskan nafas, akhirnya selesai juga. Aku menatap jam tangan. Oh tidak, ini sudah lambat sekali dari jam pulangku. Aku segera bangkit. Umma dan Appa pasti akan sangat khawatir.

"Mau pulang ya? Kalau gitu sampai jumpa lagi. Bolehkan aku di sini dulu?"

"Terserah." Jawabku sambil cepat-cepat berlari pulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Besoknya seperti biasa aku berangkat sekolah sendiri. Masuk ke kelas, sedikit berbasa-basi dengan teman yang kukenal dan kemudian duduk di bangku tetapku, bangku terakhir di sudut kiri. Aku lalu segera menenggelamkan diri dalam buku cerita yang kubawa, setiap hari ini yang kulakukan, kalau tidak membaca buku aku pasti bingung mau melakukan apa.

Untuk pertama kalinya, tiba-tiba ada yang menggeser bangku di sampingku dan mendudukinya. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari buku dan... Oh My... namja yang kemarin? Ada apa dia di sini? Emmm seragamnya sama denganku, jangan bilang dia mau sekolah di sini. Atau ya dia pasti memang sekolah di sini.

"Hai adik kecil, ketemu lagi kita..." sapanya yang membuatku mempoutkan bibir. Aishhh apa aku sekerdil itu sampai dia suka sekali memanggilku adik kecil. "Oh iya kita belum kenalan loh..." uuh dia mengabaikan ekspresi kesalku. Dasar!

Dengan kasar aku membalik halaman bukuku, pura-pura konsentrasi terhadap lembaran yang sedang terbuka saat ini.

"Ooh kau marah?" tanyanya, aku hanya mendengus dan kembali membuka keras-keras halaman buku itu. "Mian.. kau tidak suka dipanggil adik kecil ya, baiklah aku tidak akan begitu lagi. Ayo kenalan." Katanya sambil menutup bukuku.

Aku semakin mempoutkan bibirku, "Jangan pasang ekspresi imut seperti itu." What Imut? Aku marah tahu. "JunHyung Imnida. Dan kau..." ia memandang name tag di dadaku... "Yo Seob... or Soebi saja kupanggil, lebih sesuai dengan fisikmu."

"Terserah!" ketusku sambil kembali membuka bukuku. Dari sudut mataku kulihat ia malah tersenyum sambil memandangku. Aku segera memelototinya, "Yaaahh kenapa kau terus memandangiku?"

Ia malah semakin melebarkan senyumnya, "Habis kau imut."

"Aku namja, jangan panggil aku imut!"

"Aku tahu kau namja, tapi kau imut Soebi!" jawabnya keras kepala.

"Huh kau tak punya cermin. Lihat wajahmu sendiri di cermin. Kau juga sama imutnya, kulitmu putih matamu kecil, bibirmu tipis, mirip sekali perempuan." Bentakku sedikit keras, dan ia bukannya marah ia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau memperhatikankku sedetail itu." Oh My... pipiku memanas dengan sendirinya mendengar itu. Dengan kasar aku segera membuka buku kembali berusaha mengabaikan mahluk di sampingku

"Pssst Soebi..." bisiknya sambil mendekat. Ya ampun apalagi sih dia.

"Apa..." dan ... ya ampun... aku segera memundurkan kepalaku, hampir saja wajahku bersentuhan dengannya. "Ada apa lagi sih?" tanyaku pelan.

"Apa setiap hari seperti ini?"

"Apanya?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Itu teman-temanmu apa setiap hari mereka suka memandangimu.. emmm lebih tepatnya memandangi diam-diam..?"

"Mwo?" aku memandang berkeliling dan ternyata benar beberapa namja dan yoeja sedang memandangi bangkuku dan secepat kilat berbalik ketika tahu kuperhatikan. Aku tak memperhatikan dulu, apa mereka sering memandangiku? Sepertinya tidak. Mungkin gara-gara dia duduk di bangkuku. Iya pasti karena itu. Dia kan keren, pasti mereka heran kenapa tiba-tiba dia duduk di bangkuku.

"Aissshhh benar-benar tak peka. Jangan-jangan malah kau tak punya teman di sini!"

Deggg, entah kenapa meski itu benar, aku sakit hati. "Iya aku memang tak punya teman, puas?" aku kembali menyiksa bukuku dengan membukanya keras-keras.

"Mian... oke aku akan diam sekarang." Katanya sambil mulai membuka buku.

Bel berdentang. Siswa yang masih berkeliaran segera duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Begitupun Pak Guru, ia memperkenalkan Jun Hyung sebagaimana kalau ada murid baru. Wah ternyata dia pindahan dari sekolah ternama, kenapa ia pindah ke sekolah di sudut kota terpencil seperti ini? aneh! Jangan-jangan karena dia anak nakal, mukanya memang imut, tapi tatapannya tajam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak istirahat?" tanya Jun Hyung, ketika aku masih setia dengan bangkuku ketika semua siswa lain berhamburan menuju luar kelas.

Aku menggeleng. Aku tak tahu harus ke mana, aku selalu di kelas tiap istirahat tiba. "Aku bawa bekal kok. Mau?" aku segera mengeluarkan bekalku dan mengangsurkannya pada Jun.

Ia mengambil satu kue yang kubawa, "Issh kau ini aneh sekali. Bukannya tadi kau sebal padaku? Kenapa sekarang jadi baik?"

Hemm? Benar juga, bukannya aku kesal padanya. Tapi aku bukan orang pendendam, kalau aku kesal, ya hanya pada saat itu saja, setelahnya aku akan lupa lagi. "Iya aku memang sebal, tapi itu tadi." Jawabku ketus.

"Kau ini benar-benar unik," katanya lagi sambil tersenyum. "Unik dalam artian positif loh." Katanya lagi melihat mukaku mengerut.

Terdengar langkah terburu-buru dan sesosok tubuh kemudian muncul dari balik pintu, "Yo Seob, sudah kuduga kau ada di sini, eh..."

Itu Dujun-Hyung dan ia langsung terdiam melihatku dan Jun Hyung. Dujun-Hyung adalah seniorku (oh tidak lebih tepatnya dia adalah idolaku), dia mempunyai segala hal yang kuinginkan dalam hidup, pintar, berwibawa, tampan, dan supel. Dia salah satu orang yang bisa kubilang teman, karena dia sering menyapaku plus sedikit mengobrol.

"Eh.. Hyung." Jawabku.

Dujun masuk dia membungkukkan badan sedikit sebagai sapaan pada Jun Hyung. Wah nama mereka sama ya.. sama sama ada Jun-nya. Aku jadi senyum sendiri dalam hati.

"Bisa bantu aku?"

Aku menegakkan tubuhku. Apa sih yang tidak buat dia. "Apa? Kalau bisa pasti akan kubantu."

"Sekolah kan mengadakan panggung pertunjukkan di acara Ulang Tahun Sekolah nanti. Semua sudah fix, tapi bandku mengalami sedikit masalah. Kemarin pulang latihan, gitaris dan vocalis kami mengalami kecelakaan. Waktunya mepet. Bukankah kau bisa menyanyi? Bisakah kau gantikan?"

Aku menatap Dujun tak percaya, dia memintaku? Benarkah? Akhirnya aku serasa punya teman? Padahal dulu kami bertemu tak sengaja, waktu itu aku pulang paling akhir karena mengerjakan dulu tugas di perpustakaan. Tahunya Hujan turun dengan lebat. Aku sih senang saja, meski sedikit seram juga di sekolah sendirian ketika sore dan hujan. Untuk mengusir rasa takut, aku bersenandung pelan.

Tak lama ada yang keluar dari ruang OSIS, dia adalah Dujun sang ketua OSIS yang terkenal dengan kharisma dan kebijaksanaannya. Dia menyapaku. Kami pun berbincang. Dia bilang suka sekali suaraku. Sejak saat itu kalau bertemu ia pasti menyapaku, meski tidak terlalu akrab, tapi aku senang.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Aku segera mengangguk. Dia tersenyum lega. Kemudian mengangsurkan gulungan kertas yang dari tadi dia pegang, "Ini lagunya, kau pasti pernah dengar." Aku mengangguk semangat. Segera kubuka gulungan kertas itu ada kunci gitarnya juga. "Emm Seobie..."

Aku menoleh, hah? Dia juga memanggilku Seobie? Wah, Tuhan sedang baik padaku hari ini. Dua orang secara tiba-tiba jadi dekat denganku dan memanggilku dengan panggilan yang akrab, oh Tuhan aku senang sekali.

"Gomawo." Dia memberiku senyum yang langsung membuat dadaku berdetak-detak. Tidak! Ada apa dengan dadaku.

"Ehmmm... gitarisnya?" aku mengalihkan tatapanku dari Dujun Hyung dan menatap JunHyung yang bertanya.

"Belum dapat, aku baru akan mencari. Kenapa? Kau bisa? Emmm murid baru ya? Aku belum pernah melihatmu."

Jun Hyung berdiri dia membungkukan badan, "Iya. JunHyung Imnida."

"Dujun..." jawabnya simpel.

"Emm aku bisa main gitar, tapi kalau kau tak keberatan sih.." katanya sambil menggaruk-gariuk kepalanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Syukurlah, padahal aku sudah kebingungan dari tadi. Latihannya nanti sore. Kalian boleh berlatih berdua dulu, sampai sore. Tentunya kalau kalian tak ada kesibukan lain. Nah, permisi ya aku harus kembali dulu."

Dia memberikan senyum manis itu lagi padaku, membuatku tiba-tiba merasa membeku. Ada apa sih denganku? Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba melambai di mataku. Aku menatap Jun si pemilik tangan itu heran.

"Sebegitu terpesonanya. Ayo kita mulai latihan. Sambil menunggu bel masuk."

Aku hanya mempoutkan bibirku padanya, membuat dia terkekeh lagi. Kenapa sih orang ini. "Tapi mana gitarnya?"

"Hmm apa kau tak melihat apa yang kubawa tadi," matanya mengarah pada kantong hitam yang disampirkan di dinding. Iya itu kan kantong gitar. Aku hanya nyengir, dan dia mendengus.

Dia mengambil dan mengeluarkan gitarnya. Aku menggelar kertas lagu itu. "On Rainy Day" wah ini lagu kesukaanku. Lembar kedua, "Hello" okay ini tak masalah aku sudah hapal kedua lagu ini. Tinggal menyamakan dengan bandnya nanti.

Dan kami pun mulai berlatih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jun memetik gitarnya pelan, dia bilang sudah tahu kunci nada untuk lagu ini. Aku pun mulai menyanyi.

_**Sesangi eoduwojigo  
Joyonghi biga naerimyeon  
Yeojeonhi geudaero**_

_**(ketika dunia menggelap... pelan-pelan hujan turun... semuanya masih tetap..)**_

Dia terus memetik gitarnya. Aku memejamkan mata mencoba membayangkan isi lagu ini. ini lagu sedih dan aku belum pernah mengalami kesedihan semendalam ini. Tapi aku coba bayangkan kesepianku selama ini. Betapa aku rindu sosok teman.. emmm sahabat lebih tepatnya. Great! Bagian hujan turunnya bisa kubayangkan, mengingat begitu banyak memori hujan yang kusimpan di otakku.

_**Oneuldo eogimeobsi nan  
Beoseonajil motane  
Neoui saenggak aneseo**_

**(bahkan hari ini tanpa terkecuali... aku tak bisa lari dari itu... aku tak bisa lari dari fikiranku tentangmu...)**

****_**Ije...  
Kkeuchiraneun geol aljiman  
Miryeoniran geol aljiman  
Ije anil geol aljiman**_

_**( kini... aku tahu itu semua telah berakhir... aku tahu itu hanya kebodohanku... kini aku tahu itu tidak benar..)**_

_**Geukkajit jajonsime neol japji motaetdeon naega  
Jogeum aswiul ppuninikka**_

_**( aku hanya kecewa pada diriku sendiri... yang tidak mampu untuk mendapatkan genggaman tanganmu... karena harga diriku..)**_

Biga oneun naren nareul chajawa  
Bameul saewo goerophida  
Biga geuchyeogamyeon neodo ttaraseo  
Seoseohi jogeumssik geuchyeogagetji

_**(ketika hari berhujan.. kau datang dan menemukanku.. menyiksaku sepanjang malam... ketika hujan mulai berhenti.. kau juga ikut.. pelan.. sedikit demi sedikit kau akan berhenti..)  
**_

Kemudian aku terdiam. Kenapa lagunya sesedih ini, aku baru sadar. Aku membuka mata, dan kulihat Jun sedang menatapku tak berkedip. Wah saking menghayati aku tak sadar, kalau ia sudah tak memainkan gitarnya. Akhirnya ia kembali fokus, memberikan senyum yang sedikit membuatku merinding. Kenapa dia tersenyum seperti itu. Dia kembali memetik gitarnya. Baru saja aku mau melarang, ini bagian RAP dan aku tak bisa, tapi suaranya keluar... giliranku yang memandangnya tak berkedip.

****_**Chwihaenna bwa geuman masyeoya doel geot gatae  
Biga tteoreojinikka nado tteoreojil geot gatae  
Mwo nega bogo sipdageona geureon geon anya  
Daman uriga gajin sigani jom nalkaroul ppun  
Nega cham johahaesseotdeon ireon narimyeon  
Ajik neomu saengsaenghan gieogeul kkeonaenoko  
Chueogiran deoche ilbureo bareul deullyeonwa  
Beoseonaryeogo balbeodungjocha chiji anha**_

_**(Aku pasti mabuk.. aku pikir aku harus berhenti mabuk. Sejak hujak turun, aku fikir.. aku terjatuh dengan kuat... baiklah ini tak berarti bahwa aku merindukanmu.. tidak ini tidak berarti itu.. ini hanya berarti bahwa waktu yang kita punya sedikit berlalu terlalu cepat.. ketika itu adalah hari yang kau sangat sukai... aku tetap membuka kenangan tentangmu.. membuat alasan bahwa semua itu hanya kenangan .. aku membuat langkah untuk maju.. aku tidak.. bahkan membuat usaha untuk melarikan diri..) **_

Aku menganga. Suaranya... penghayatannya... aku bahkan bisa merasakan kepedihan. Dia tersenyum, senyuman miris. Dan membuat tanda agar aku melanjutkan lagunya.****

_**Ije  
Neoreul da jiwonaetjiman  
Modu da biwonaetjiman  
Ttodasi biga naerimyeon**_

_**(sekarang... aku hapus semua tentangmu.. aku keluarkan semua tentangmu.. tapi ketika hujan turun lagi...)**_

Aku tercekat, kenapa sekarang aku merasa sedih. Aku merasa seakan aku yang mengalami ini, pengaruh dari Jun Hyung kah? Dia seakan mengalirkan perasaan hatinya lewat lagu itu.

****_**Himdeulge sumgyeonwatdeon neoui modeun gieokdeuri  
Dasi dorawa neol chatna bwa**_

_**(semua kenangan tentangmu.. yang kupunya tanpa bersusah payah.. itu semua kembali.. itu memperlihatkanmu...)**_

Dia ikut bernyanyi mengikutiku dengan suara pelan.

****_**Biga oneun naren nareul chajawa  
Bameul saewo goerophida  
Biga geuchyeogamyeon neodo ttaraseo  
Seoseohi jogeumssik geuchyeogagetji**_

_**(ketika hari berhujan.. kau datang dan menemukanku.. menyiksaku sepanjang malam... ketika hujan mulai berhenti.. kau juga ikuti.. pelan.. sedikit demi sedikit kau akan berhenti..)**_

Neoegero  
Ijen doragal gireun eobtjiman  
Jigeum haengbokhan neoreul bomyeo  
Nan geuraedo useobolge neol jabeul su isseotdeon  
Himi naegen eobseosseunikka

_**(sekarang tidak ada jalan untukku kembali.. tapi melihat wajah bahagiamu.. aku akan tetap coba tertawa.. semenjak aku adalah seseorang tanpa kekuatan untuk menghentikanmu)**_

Ia kembali tersenyum miris. Aku terdiam, karena ini bagian rap lagi.

****_**Eochapi kkeutnabeorin geol ije wa eojjeogesseo  
Dwineutge huhoena haneun geoji deoltteoreojin nomcheoreom  
Bineun hangsang onikka gyesok banbokdoegetji  
Geuchigo namyeon geujeseoya nado geuchigetji**_

_**(apa yang bisa kulakukan mengenai sesuatu yang sudah berakhir? Aku hanya menyesal telah seperti orang yang bodoh.. bodohnya aku.. hujan selalu turun jadi itu akan terulang lagi.. ketika hujan berhenti.. itu juga saat aku bisa berhenti...)**_

Bineun hangsang onikka gyesok banbokdoegetji  
Geuchigo namyeon geujeseoya nado geuchigetji

_**(hujan selalu turun jadi itu akan terulang lagi.. ketika hujan berhenti.. itu juga saat aku bisa berhenti...)**_

Aku terpaku.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Nanti kau akan jatuh cinta padaku!" katanya dengan cengiran jail. Aku segera tersadar. Menyesal telah memuji-muji dalam hati. Untung aku belum mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Cih! Mana mungkin? Aku masih normal." Ucapku sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Hmmm baguslah kau memang tak boleh jatuh cinta padaku." Deg, ia terlihat sangat serius mengucapkan itu, tapi cengiran jailnya kembali tercipta, "Normal huh? Lalu kenapa kau menatap senior tadi tanpa berkedip..." dia mendekat dan mengendus-ngendus badanku, "Aku mencium bau orang yang jatuh cinta."

Aku segera menggeplak kepalanya dengan gulungan kertas! Dia malah terkekeh lagi. Menyebalkan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Begitulah dengan sangat mengejutkan Tuhan mengirimkan dua orang teman sekaligus padaku. Apalagi ketika band kami sukses menyanyikan lagu itu. Entah perasaanku tapi sekarang mulai banyak orang yang mengajakku berbincang. Mereka baru tahu kalau aku punya suara emas. Dan banyak yang bilang aku imut. Kini aku tersenyum mendapat panggilan itu, mungkin aku harus berterimakasih pada Jun, karena dialah yang mengeluarkan aura imutku.

Aku juga semakin dekat dengan dua Jun itu. Jun Hyung selalau menemaniku kemanapun, bahkan akhirnya ada juga yang mengunjungi rumahku sebagai temanku. Dialah Jun Hyung. Dia pintar bermain musik dan juga menciptakan lagu. Padahal tampang sangarnya tidak cocok melankolis hahah. Sedangkan Dujun, dia juga selalu membuat hatiku nyaman bila berdekatan dengannya. Aku mungkin menyimpan perasaan padanya. Ahh Seobie pabbo! Dia kan namja! Dan bukankah kau bilang sendiri bahwa kau normal? Tapi entah itulah perasaanku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Junnie..." aku menepuk pundaknya. Jun sedang menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja ketika aku datang. Dia Cuma menggumam sebagai jawaban.

"Umma menanyakanmu, kapan kau main lagi katanya?" aku ikut menelungkupkan pipiku di meja memandang ke arahnya.

Kepalanya bergerak, ia mengikutiku bedanya dia mengarahkan wajahnya ke arahku. Deg! Kenapa lagi dengan hatiku. Kenapa dadaku berdebaran.

Junnie terlihat sedikit pucat. Matanya masih menutup. Aku mengangkat lenganku dan tanpa sadar menyentuh pipinya. Matanya seketika terbuka, aku membeku. Ketika sadar aku buru-buru mengangkat lenganku lagi, tapi dia menahan lenganku, membawanya kembali ke pipinya.

"Aku sedikit pusing Seobie, dibelai seperti itu rasanya menyenangkan." Katanya sambil memejamkan mata lagi seolah menikmati belaian tanganku. Tapi iya dia sakit sepertinya, pipinya panas.

"Ma.. maaf kalau aku mengganggu." Terdengar suara dari pintu kelas.

Aku tersentak dan segera mengangkat wajahku. Junnie juga, dia sedikit mengerjap-ngerjap matanya. DuJun Hyung?

"Emmm Cuma mau memberi tahu.. kami diundang untuk manggung di kafe nanti malam. Meski band kami sudah lengkap sekarang. Mereka ingin kalian juga tampil, mungkin berdua."

Benarkah? Aaah aku senang sekali. Aku selalu semangat untuk menyanyi. "Iya baik aku mau... aku mau." Aku menoleh pada Jun dan baru kusadar kalau ia kan sedang sakit.

Tapi dia tersenyum, tangannya terangkat dan membelai rambutku, "Aku juga mau kok. Sebentar lagi aku pasti sembuh."

Aku tersenyum dan kembali menatap, Dujun. Hah? Kenapa dia mematung begitu. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya. Ia menatap tangan Jun yang ada di kepalaku. Apa perasaanku saja, tapi dia terlihat sedikit sedih. Atau jangan-jangan dia menyangka ada apa-apa antara ku dengan Junnie. Aku buru-buru melepas belaian Jun.

"Iya kita bisa."

Dia tersenyum, "Baiklah nanti kita berkumpul di sini Jam 7. Emm aku permisi dulu."

Aku mengangguk. Dia akan melangkah keluar. Aku segera menyusulnya berlari keluar. "Emm Hyung..."

Dia menoleh dan melemparkan tatapan tanya. "Aku dan Junnie emm maksudku Junhyung tak ada hubungan apa-apa."

Oh my.. apa yang barusan aku katakan. Memang dia peduli? Aduuh rasanya ingin kutampar bibirku.

Dia mendekat dan menyunggingkan senyum lagi, tangannya terangkat dan membelai rambutku. "Benarkah? Aku senang mendengarnya, Seobie." Kemudian dia mengusap pipiku dan melangkah menjauh.

Hah? Apa? Aku memegang pipiku yang terasa panas. Dia bilang dia senang mendengar itu. Apa artinya dia juga sama. Aku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan? Benarkah?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sukses lagi! Penampilan duoku dengan Jun mendapat sambutan hangat. Padahal kami tak seterkenal bandnya Dujun-Hyung. Kami menyanyikan lagu Thanks To. Itu gubahan Jun Hyung. Lagunya ceria, membuat keceriaanku juga menguar. Kembali semua bilang aku imut. Ahhh senangnya.

Pulangnya aku diantar oleh duo Jun. Apa mereka fikir aku gadis yang takut pulang sendirian. Tapi aku tak mau melewati kesempatan berdua dengan Dujun-Hyung. Ya sudahlah aku melangkah sambil bersenandung dan melompat-lompat kecil. Duo Jun ada di kanan-kiriku. Kami berjalan menuju halte bus.

"Kau ini! Benar-benar seperti anak-anak." Aku hanya mengerucutkan bibirku pada Junnie, dia kelihatan cukup sehat sekarang, dan keren... semua Yeoja di kafe tadi tak berkedip memandangnya.

"Tak apa. Aku suka melihatnya." Aku tersenyum manis pada Dujun Hyung. Junnie mendengus.

Suara ponsel berbunyi, rupanya punya Dujun Hyung. Ia berbisik-bisik sebentar. Kemudian menatapku dengan raut penyesalan. "Mian.. Seobie.. aku tidak jadi mengantarmu. Ada sedikit urusan di rumah."

Aku mengangguk maklum "Tak apa Hyung. Lain kali juga kan masih bisa."

Dia mengangguk tersenyum dan membelai rambutku. Kemudian sedikit menganggukkan kepala pada Junnie sebelum pergi.

Entah kenapa aku tak merasa sedih, mungkin masih efek kebahagiaan ku tadi. Lagipula masih ada Junnie kan.

Akhirnya kami tiba di bus. Heemm sepi sekali Cuma ada dua atau tiga orang. Junnie menggandeng tanganku, membuat rasa hangat menjalari tanganku dan sampai ke pipiku. Kenapa denganku? Kami duduk di kursi belakang. Aku dekat jendela. Tiba-tiba kaca jendela seperti ada yang mengetuk pelan dan banyak. Aku segera tersenyum itu hujan! Aku menoleh ke samping untuk bercerita pada Jun, tapi...

Jun sedang memejamkan mata erat. Dia menyurukkan kepalanya kebawah, kedua lengannya menutupi kedua telinganya erat. Kenapa dia?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lagu di atas adalah lagunya BEAST/B2ST yang berjudul "On Rainy Day" atau "Biga Onen Narel", saya sendiri yang menerjemahkannya ke dalam bahasa Indonesia dari lirik versi Englishnya, jadi pasti banyak yang meleset heee,**

**Baiklah terimakasih bagi yang sudah berkenan membaca dan terimakasih juga bagi yang berkenan meriview ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 END STORY

**Rainy Heart On Rainy Days**

**By Cie Maknae AdmrHyukkie**

**Cast : Yoseob, Junhyung, Dujun, (main) Eunhyuk, Donghae (slight)**

**Genre : Angst**

**Rate : T**

**Warn : BL/Chara Death**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan dibaca jika anda sedang bersedih. Apalagi anda yang sedang galau. :P**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian 2 dari 2**

"Junnie gwaenchana?" aku mengusap pundaknya pelan.

Dia mengangkat wajah. Kenapa wajahnya sekelam itu. "Seobie..." desisnya pelan.

Tanpa sadar aku mendekat dan memeluk tubuhnya erat. Kini malah dia yang terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang bersembunyi di pelukan ibunya. Aku sedikit tersenyum. "Kenapa?" dia tak menjawab malah semakin membenamkan diri dalam pelukanku. Untunglah busnya sepi. Kalau tidak, semua pasti memandang kami aneh.

Hujannya semakin deras, bagaimana ini. Sebentar lagi kami sampai. Tapi untuk ke rumahku kami harus melewati jalan setapak dulu. Aku tak membawa payung, masa sih harus hujan-hujanan. Tak masalah sih untukku, aku suka kok hujan-hujanan. Tapi ini malam hari dan Jun, dia kan baru sembuh.

Untunglah hujan sedikit mereda. Bus berhenti di halte depan jalan setapak menuju kompleks perumahanku. Aishh Jun malah tertidur. Aku menepuk pipinya. Ia akhirnya terbangun. Wajahnya masih pucat. Tapi dia langsung berdiri dan kembali memegang tanganku. Kami pun turun.

Kami duduk dulu sesaat di bangku halte. "Kau mau menginap di rumah?"

Jun malah terlihat termenung. Ia merapatkan jaketnya.

"Junnie.." aku menepuk tangannya sambil cemberut, berharap bisa membuatnya kembali semangat menggodaku.

Dia menoleh, ya ampun wajahnya semakin kelam. "Iya bolehkah aku menginap?"

Dia kenapa sih? Nanti saja di rumah aku tanyakan. "Kalau begitu tak masalah kalau kita sedikit hujan-hujanan? Hujan seperti ini sepertinya akan lama."

Dia mengangguk, kemudian membuka jaketnya, dia menarikku berdiri. Menyelimutkan jaketnya ke kepala kami, dan mulai berlari menerobos hujan yang rinti-rintik. Emmm kenapa aku jadi senang, rasanya aku pernah lihat adegan seperti ini dalam film. Dan kini aku mengalaminya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aigooo kau ini Seobie... kau kan bisa telepon Umma. Nanti Umma antar payung ke halte depan itu. Bagaimana kalau kau sakit. Lihat Jun sampai menggigil begitu.. " dan bla bla bla.. lainnya, yang susah masuk ke kupingku.

Aku hanya nyengir menanggapinya. Membuat Umma menghela nafas kesal.

Aku segera memeluk perut Umma meletakkan daguku di bahunya, "Ishhh Seobie lupa Umma... jangan marah-marah lagi ya... Umma kelihatan lebih cantik kalau tersenyum.. nah seperti itu..."

Umma memukul kepalaku pelan, tapi mulutnya mengeluarkan senyumnya yang sangat cantik.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menyentakkan lenganku. "Apa-apaan kau ini Seobie, Ummamu ini hanya milik Appa... jangan bilang kau mulai menyukai Umma mu sendiri. Meski dia memang sangat cantiiik tak berarti kau boleh menyukainya..."

Aku mendengus pada Appa. Dasar Appa gaje! Umma memukul kepala Appa keras membuatku terkikik.

"Hae-ah jangan mulai lagi dengan hayalanmu itu. Ah.. anak dan Appa sama saja. Sudah Umma mau masak. Kau bawa Junnie ke kamarmu suruh ganti baju."

Aku mengangguk dan menggandeng Junnie ke kamarku. Dari dapur masih kudengar suara Appa yang sedang merayu Umma.

"Ya... Hyukkie aku serius kau ini memang istri paling cantik di dunia."

Isshhh mereka itu benar-benar tak sadar dengan umur. Ckckckck.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Junnie masih tampak gemetar. Padahal ia sudah kuberi baju hangat. Ternyata tubuh kekarnya lebih lemah dariku. Aku mengambil selimut dan menyampirkan di pundaknya. Dia menatapku, "Gomawo."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan ikut duduk di sampingnya. Umma belum memanggil kami untuk makan.

"Emm sebenarnya aku sedikit punya trauma dengan hujan. Makanya tadi sikapku aneh. Mian ya.."

Oohh jadi begitu, aku baru tahu ada yang trauma pada hujan. Padahal aku sebaliknya, aku sangaaaaat cinta pada hujan. Tapi kesukaan dan ketakutan orang kan beda-beda. Sudahlah. "Tak apa-apa Junnie, pantas saja tadi kau begitu."

"Kau tahu Seobie di saat hujan aku kehilangan dua orang wanita yang kucintai."

Deg! Kenapa aku sakit mendengar dia menyebutkan wanita yang dia cintai. Aku kan suka pada Dujun Hyung, tak masalah kah kalau Junnie ternyata menyukai wanita. Tapi hatiku berkata lain.. aku menatapnya meminta dia melanjutkan.

"Yang pertama Ibuku, dia meninggalkanku dan ayah begitu saja, saat aku kecil dan saat hujan. Dia bilang mendapat orang yang lebih baik dari kami. Padahal sebelumnya aku merasa menjadi bagian dari keluarga yang sempurna. Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia tiba-tiba begitu."

Oh rupanya ibunya, aku mendekat dan membelai lengannya, membuat ia menoleh dari pandangan menerawangnya, ia tersenyum miris padaku.

"Yang kedua Ibu tiriku. Dia sangaaaaaat baik. Aku bisa menyembuhkan luka hatiku karena dia. Aku sangat sayang padanya lebih dari pada Ibu kandungku. Tapi empat bulan yang lalu. Saat hujan deras. Kami berjalan pulang dari toko baju, kami akan memberi kejutan untuk Appa. Umma bersikeras untuk pulang padahal Hujan deras. Umma tak ingin Appa keburu pulang. Kami menyebrang, Umma terpeleset, dan sebuah mobil menghantam begitu saja Umma dan aku hanya bisa menatap... aku bodoh Seobie! Aku tak berguna!..." bahunya terguncang. Ia menangis.

Dia yang kusangka namja sangar meskipun berwajah imut. Aku tak pernah membayangkan dia akan menangis semenyedihkan ini.

Aku segera memeluknya. Jadi karena ini Junnie kau begitu menghayati lagu itu. Okay itu memang tentang kehilangan pacar, tapi bisa juga diibaratkan pada kasusmu. Apa setiap hujan kau terbayang kembali semua kejadian itu.

Kami berpelukan. Aku tak tahu kata-kata apa yang tepat untuk menghiburnya. Hanya pelukan ini sebagai bukti betapa pedulinya aku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya dia tampak lebih baik. Ya hari terlihat sangat cerah. Dia malah berkomplot dengan Appa menggoda Umma yang memang tampang marah dan kesalnya luar biasa imut. Aku ikut tertawa-tawa. Kemudian mata Jun mengarah padaku, tidak.. sepertinya aku korban berikutnya. Mengingat Jun pernah bilang aku sama Imutnya seperti Umma.

"Emm Appa... apakah anakmu itu sudah punya pacar?"

"Sepertiya belum Junnie, dia itu terlalu polos. Mana ada yang mau jadi pacarnya? Dia juga masih kekanak-kanakkan. Bayangkan dia baru berhenti ikut tidur dengan kami ketika masuk SMA."

Aku menganga pada Appa. Apa-apaan itu. Meski menggoda tak usah selebay itu kan?

"Benarkah Appa?"

Ciih dasar kenapa juga Junnie harus menanggapi jelas-jelas itu bohong. Aku ingin membalas dengan tangisan anak kecilnya, tapi aku kan anak baik, aku tak ingin menjadikan kesedihan orang bahan lelucon.

"Tentu saja tidak Junnie bodoh! Sejak masuk SD aku mulai tidur sendiri kok."

"Iya kah? Lalu waktu kelas satu itu?" aishhh kenapa Umma ikut-ikutan sih.

"Itu karena aku baru saja nonton film horor Umma..." aku merengek pada Umma.

"Lalu kenapa seminggu itu kau tetap tidur di kamar Umma dan Appa?" tanya Appa.

"Karena aku masih takut. Sudahah terserah kalian! Aku berangkat." Aku menghentakkan kaki dan berjalan ke luar,

Junnie mengikuti dari belakang. Ia memeluk pundakku. "Itu kan Cuma bercanda Seobie."

Aku hanya cemberut menanggapinya yang malah membuatnya terkekeh dan mencubit pipiku gemas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semakin lama aku semakin dekat dengan Junnie. Kami benar-benar tak terpisahkan. Apalagi undangan-undangan untuk menyanyi semakin banyak berdatangan. Aku sering menghabiskan waktu berdua di bawah jembatan itu. Meski aku lebih banyak hanya diam dan memandangnya yang asyik mencoret-coret kertas. Seperti saat ini. Perasaanku saja atau ia bertambah pucat akhir-akhir ini. Dia juga tampak kelelahan setelah selesai menyanyi.

"Aku tahu aku tampan. Jadi tak usah memandangku penuh kekaguman seperti itu."

Apa? Mataku membulat. Cihh rupanya dia tahu. Padahal pandangan matanya tetap lurus pada buku tulis. Aku mendengus dan kembali ke buku gambarku.

"Emmm oh iya Seobie, seminggu besok aku akan pulang ke rumahku. Tak apa kan?"

Apa? Baru kali ini dia bilang akan pulang. Gimana ya... rasanya tak ada Jun? Tapi kan masih ada Du Jun Hyung lagipula aku kan sekarang lumayan banyak teman, meski tetap Jun lah yang paling dekat denganku.

"Iya tak apa. Ada apa memangnya? Kenapa harus seminggu? Memangnya harus selama itu? Memangnya urusannya sangat penting?" cerocosku.

Dia memandangku dan terkekeh. "Uwaaah kau bertanya seperti itu seolah-olah akan ditinggal pacarmu saja."

Aku kembali mendengus dan mempoutkan bibir.

"Kidding Seobie..." dia malah mencubit pipiku. "Emmm aku ada urusan, dan memang harus seminggu. Tapi setelah itu aku akan kembali ke sini kok."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Dia memberikan senyuman, mengusap kepalaku dan kembali menekuri buku tulisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hampa! Itulah yang kurasakan semenjak Jun tak ada. Aahhh aku tak semangat untuk melakukan apapun. Padahal sekarang Du Jun Hyung banyak menemaniku. Ia hampir seperti Jun dulu, menempel kemanapun aku pergi. Aku sadar sekarang, aku tak memiliki perasaan itu pada DuJun Hyung. Perasaanku padanya sama seperti perasaanku pada seorang Hyung, seandainya aku punya Hyung.

Saat ini aku ada di ruang OSIS menemani Du Jun Hyung, hanya kami berdua. Tak lama setelah selesai dengan berkas entah apapun itu. Dia menghampiriku.

"Ayo sekarang kau mau kemana? Hyung antar?" katanya sambil duduk di sampingku.

Aku menggeleng malas. Aku hanya mau Jun ada di sini. Tapi tak mungkin kan ku bilang begitu. Dia menatapku lama, kemudian tangannya membelai rambutku.

"Hmmmm seobie... kau kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini terlihat sangat tak bersemangat?"

Aku menoleh padanya, "Aku juga tak tahu Hyung. Tapi sejak Junnie pergi rasanya seperti ada yang hilang. Aku jadi malas melakukan apapun."

Dia sedikit tersentak, belaian tangannya di rambutku terhenti. Aku memandangnya, dia balas memandangku dan tersenyum. Senyumnya yang selalu tampak tulus.

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Kau menyukainya Seobie..."

Apa? Tidak! "Annie.. Hyung aku menyukainya sebagai sahabat. Aku kan menyukai..Hy..uung..." tapi kenapa hatiku menolak.

"Tidak Seobie. Kau mungkin menyukaiku karena aku orang pertama yang menyinari kesendirianmu iya kan? Aku tahu kau selalu merasa sendirian. Aku sering melihatmu sendirian di kelas, ketika aku melewati kelasmu. Kau tampak mencolok karena keimutanmu. Aku tahu kau sejak penerimaan siswa baru. Tapi aku jarang melihatmu, tahunya kau selalu sendirian. Makanya aku sangat senang ketika ada kesempatan mengenalmu waktu hujan itu."

Apa? Jadi dia memperhatikanku? Sejak awal?

"Banyak juga yang ingin bersahabat denganmu, karena kau itu menarik. Hanya saja kau menarik diri Seobie. Tapi sudahlah sekarang kau tak begitu lagi kan. Dan aku yakin kau tak menyukaiku. Kau menyukai Jun Hyung. Meski aku sakit hati, tapi aku rela asal kau bahagia. Kau harus memperjuangkan cintamu."

Apa? Dia juga menyukaiku? Tapi dia merelakanku. Benarkah? Benarkah aku menyukai Junnie sebenarnya?

"Sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan sekarang. Pelan-pelan saja dan tanya hatimu. Dan akan kau temukan jawabannya." Katanya lagi. Ya ampun dia ini benar-benar baik. Aku menghambur ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat. Dia membelai kepalaku lagi,

"Mi..mian Hyung..." maaf karena aku tak bisa membalas cintanya.

"Tak apa-apa Seobie. Tapi kau harus tetap dekat denganku ya? Anggap aku Hyungmu?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Tuhan benar-benar baik memberiku Hyung sekaligus calon pacar (mungkin).

Ahhhh aku jadi tak sabar ingin seminggu ini cepat berlalu. Aku rindu pada Jun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Brug! Seseorang menimpaku. Awww ini berat sekali. Aku berusaha menyingkirkan kuncian tubuh siapapun yang ada di atasku ini. Tangannya melingkari tubuh atasku dan kakinya mengunci bagian bawah tubuhku. Aku tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Hehehe bangun pemalas!"

Hah suara ini? Junnie. Aku segera mengerahkan tenaga hingga ia akhirnya terjengkang. Dia terduduk di lantai, meringis sambil mengusap pantatnya.

Aku memandangnya dengan pandangan sinis.

"Huh aku benci padamu!"

Dia menatapku heran, kemudian bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk celananya. "Kenapa?"

"Ciiihh berlagak jadi orang penting. Tidak mengaktifkan ponsel. Aku jadi tak bisa menghubungimu tahu! Kau menyebalkan!"

Dia terkekeh, mendekat dan memelukku. Kepalaku ada di dadanya. Karena dia memelukku sambil berdiri sedangkan aku masih terduduk diranjang. "Miannnnn...ponselku tertinggal di rumah sini. Aku tak membawa ponsel ke sana."

Ooh jadi begitu. Kekesalanku perlahan lenyap, meski tetap masih bersisa.

"Ya sudahlah. Keluar dulu sana, aku mau mandi!"

Dia melepaskan pelukanku, "Emmmm mau kumandikan Seobie?"

Aku melotot padanya yang ia balas kekehan lagi. "Pergi sana PERVERT!"

Aku mendorong badannya hingga keluar kamar. Begitu pintu tertutup aku segera tersenyum. Uwaaahhh akhrinya hari-hari bergalauku usai sudah. Aku masuk ke kamar mandi dengan semangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku semakin dekat dengannya dan aku semakin yakin dengan perasaanku padanya. Dia juga sepertinya mempunyai perasaan yang sama, terlihat dari perlakuannya padaku. Bolehkah aku berharap? Tapi kenapa sih Jun tak juga menyatakan. Masa aku harus duluan. Atau jangan-jangan ini hanya perasaanku saja dan Jun tidak menyukaiku.

"Ayo pulang Seobie! Jangan pasang tampang seperti itu. Sudah kubilang kan? Itu menggoda iman tahu."

Aku hanya mengerucutkan bibir tapi tetap mengikuti tarikan lengannya. Sampai di gerbang dia berhenti tiba-tiba. Aku memandangnya heran, lalu aku sadar. Langit hari ini kelam sekali, sepertinya akan hujan besar. Jun pasti ketakutan. Aku mengeratkan peganganku. Dia menoleh, langsung kuberi senyum untuk menguatkannya.

Dia balas tersenyum meski mukanya pucat. Aku segera mengambil alih, maju ke depan dan ganti menarik tangannya. "Ayo keburu hujan!"

Kami duduk di halte menunggu bus yang entah kenapa tak juga datang. Padahal selama aku menggunakannya, bus itu tak pernah telat sampai selama ini. Jun kelihatan semakin gelisah. Kalau berlari saja dari sini lewat jalan pintas, mungkin bisa sampai ke rumah sebelum hujan turun. Jun kembali akan menginap di rumahku.

"Ayo Jun, kita jalan kaki saja. Busnya mungkin ada masalah. Aku tahu jalan memintas."

Dia memandangku dan mengangguk. Ya ampun dia semakin pucat saja. Tapi dia kemudian berdiri dan menggenggam erat tanganku, "Ayo tunjukkan."

Kami pun berjalan cepat-cepat setengah berlari. Ayolah hujan jangan dulu turun. Aku sayang padamu tapi aku sayang juga pada Jun.

Yap sebentar lagi sampai. Tapi sial hujan turun seketika dan langsung deras. Jun telihat bergetar lagi, aku langsung menariknya mempercepat lari. Hingga akhirnya sampai lah di beranda rumah. Tapi kenapa rumah sepi. Umma kemana? Appa juga belum pulang?

Aku mendudukkan Jun di kursi yang ada di beranda. Dia basah kuyup dan kedinginan. Juga ketakutan mungkin dia pasti ingat lagi traumanya. Aku mendekat dan mengusap-usap seluruh badannya berharap mengeringkan sedikit badan. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lemah. Bagaimana ini? kemana Umma dan Appa? Rumah dikunci.

Aku segera mengeluarkan ponsel. Wuahhh ada beberapa missedcall dan pesan. Rupanya Umma dan Appa. Hah? Mereka pergi ke rumah nenek. Kenapa tak bilang dari pagi sih. Dan apa, mereka belum bisa pulang karena di sana malah hujannya disertai badai. Kenapa kuncinya harus di bawa juga. Tapi tadinya mereka takkan lama katanya.

Aku mendekati Jun. Bagaimana ini, dia sedang memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan erat. Dia sangat kedinginan. Aku ikut duduk di sampingnya, melingkarkan lenganku di tubuhnya. Aku tahu aku lebih kecil dan sama sekali takkan bisa menghangatkannya dengan pelukanku, tapi setidaknya aku berusaha kan.

"Sseo.. biie..." badannya benar-benar bergetar.

"Aku di sini Jun." jawabku sambil mengeratkan pelukan. Aku ingat aku kan membawa baju olahraga dan tasku anti air. Aku melepaskan pelukan mengambil baju olahragaku dan memakaikannya pada Jun, yang sama sekali tak menolak. Sudah kuduga kekecilan, apalagi baju itu kutumpukkan dengan bajunya. Tapi lumayanlah, semoga bisa mengurangi dinginnya.

Dia mengangkat wajah, membelai pipiku dengan tangannya yang pucat dan bergetar, "Go.. ma..wo."

Aku hanya tersenyum, tapi hatiku berdetak-detak, karena dia terus memandangku dan tatapannya begitu dalam.

Dia mendekat, aku hanya bisa terpaku, masih tersedot pandangan matanya. Terus mendekat. Dan dia.. dia menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibirku.. mengecupnya lembut... terus.. aku memejamkan mata. Tangannya menarik tubuhku hingga mendekat.

Oh Tuhan apa perasaan ini. Terlalu indah untuk dijabarkan. Entah berapa lama. Sampai tiba-tiba ciumannya terhenti, aku membuka mata dan mendapati wajahnya yang semakin pucat dan ketakutan? Kenapa dia? Dia memundurkan badannya, masih menatapku dengan pandangan terkejut. Seolah apa yang baru saja dia lakukan sebuah kesalahan besar. Apa dia menyesal menciumku?

"Mi.. mian..." desisnya.

Aku tersenyum, apa dia takut aku tak punya perasaan yang sama dengannya? Aku mendekat dan memegang lengannya erat, "Tak apa Jun, emmm... a.. aku juga menyukaimu.."

Dia semakin tersentak berdiri dan menyentakkan lenganku. "Tak boleh Seobie! Kau tak boleh begini. Ini salah! Kau tak boleh menyukaiku, sudah pernah kubilang kan dulu."

Apa? Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Dia menolakku?

"Lupakan perasaan ini! Okay?"

Apa maksudnya. Apa dia benar-benar tak punya perasaan yang sama denganku? Jadi selama ini aku salah mengartikan perhatiannya?

"Ttta..tapi Junnie..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Seobie. Lupakan! Tadi itu kesalahan. Aku membayangkan pacarku ketika menciummu. Aku normal!"

Apa? Ini benar-benar sakit. Dia membentakku. Untuk pertama kalinya. Dan kenapa dia harus mengatakan itu. Tak apa kalau dia tak mempunyai perasaan yang sama. Tapi kenapa harus berkata seperti itu? Kenapa? Aku memandangnya dengan mata yang dipenuhi embun.

Tapi dia tak terlihat menyesal, dia memandangku tajam. "Lupakan aku, aku akan pergi dan takkan pernah kembali lagi."

Lalu tanpa bisa kucegah dia meninggalkanku dengan luka yang benar-benar dalam. Aku terduduk di lantai. Menangis dan memanggil-manggil Jun, berharap dia kembali dan mengatakan tadi dia hanya bercanda dan dia sebenarnya punya perasaan yang sama denganku.

Tapi dia tak kembali meninggalkanku yang kedinginan baik tubuh dan hatiku. Hujan juga tak berhenti seolah mengejekku yang sedang menangis. Aku memeluk tubuhku erat. Dan hatiku terus meneriakkan nama Jun.

Aku tak bisa menjelaskan apapun ketika Umma dan Appa pulang. Mereka yang bingung hanya membawaku masuk.

**FLASH BACK END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jun benar-benar menghilang sejak saat itu. Dan aku, aku kini ikut trauma terhadap hujan. Karena hujan mengingatkanku pada rasa sakit hatiku pada Jun. kalau aku sedang sangat rindu pada Jun, dan kebetulan hujan aku akan berteriak-teriak. Membuat Umma dan Appa masuk ke kamar dan berusaha menenangkanku. Bahkan setiap malam mereka akn tidur bersamaku. Mereka berdua di kanan-kiriku.

Entah berapa hari aku mogok sekolah. Aku takut bertemu Jun dan lebih takut lagi kalau Jun benar-benar tak ada seperti yang dikatakannya malam itu. Dan ternyata Jun memang tak lagi masuk sekolah, aku dengar percakapan Umma dan Dujun Hyung. Itu malah semakin membuatku tak mau kembali ke sekolah.

Aku hanya diam di kamar, melamun.

Teman-temanku datang ke rumah berusaha mengembalikan semangatku. Tapi bahkan walau aku kembali ke sekolah, kenang-kenangan bersama Jun di bangku di gerbang di halte hanya membuatku semakin sakit. Aku kembali menjadi pemururng dan penyendiri, tak kupedulikan ajakan siapapun bahkan Dujun Hyung sekalipun. Aku tak mau!

Hatiku penuh dengan rasa sedih, marah dan kesal pada Jun. tapi aku juga rindu padanya, bahkan kadang aku berfikir, tak apa dia tak membalas cintaku asal dia tetap ada di sini. Aku benar-benar rindu padanya. Kenapa dia harus pergi begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Seobie berhenti seperti ini!" seseorang duduk di sampingku. Aku sedang menunggu bus dengan pandangan dan fikiran tak fokus. Aku tak menjawab, lebih tepatnya malas menjawab. Aku juga tak tahu siapa yang menyapaku itu.

Dia mengguncang bahuku membuatku terpaksa harus memandangnya. Dujun Hyung? Dia memelukku erat. "Seobie... kau.. kenapa terlihat semenyedihkan ini? ayo kembali lah menjadi Seobie yang dulu!"

Aku tak bisa merespon apapun. Pikiranku penuh dengan Jun. Di mana dia sekarang? Apakah dia masih trauma? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Tapi pemikiran dia juga bisa saja sedang bersama wanita yang dia katakan pacarnya, membuatku tiba-tiba saja menangis.

Kenapa kau harus datang dulu, kalau hanya untuk membuatku begini Junhyung? Kenapa kita harus bertemu di bawah jembatan itu. Kenapa kita harus dekat? Kenapa kita harus bernyanyi dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kenapa? Kalau akhirnya kau meninggalkanku?

"Seobie..." Dujun Hyung sudah melepaskan pelukannya, dia mengusap pipiku yang pasti penuh air mata. Aku jadi mudah sekali menangis. Tak peduli di manapun. "Kenapa?"

Aku tak juga bisa menjawab. Rasanya tenggorokan ku kering dan pita suaraku tak bisa digunakan. Tiba-tiba dia berdiri.

"Baiklah! Stop seperti ini! Jun harus menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Ini tak adil untuk kalian berdua."

Aku belum bisa mencerna apa maksudnya, ketika lenganku ditarik, kami menyerbang, lalu kami masuk ke sebuah Taxi. Aku tak tahu mau kemana? Tapi aku juga terlalu malas untuk bertanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rumah sakit? Pikiranku mulai tersambung. Siapa yang di rumah sakit? Apa Dujun Hyung mau memeriksakanku ke rumah sakit? Tapi kenapa harus ke rumah sakit yang jauh seperti ini. Aku kembali ditarik ke sebuah ruangan. Dia begitu mengenal lorong rumah sakit ini seolah dia sudah sering ke sini.

Di sebuah pintu dia berhenti. "Masuk! Aku menunggu di sini."

Aku memandangnya tak mengerti, aku tak mau diperiksa, aku takut jarum suntik. Aku menggeleng.

Tapi dia membalikkan badanku, mendorongku masuk ke ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya kembali.

Aku berjalan ke dalam, tapi ini bukan ruang periksa ini ruang perawatan. Ada sebuah kamar mandi yang harus kulewati sebelum bisa melihat ruangan perawatannya. Di sana ada ranjang khas rumah sakit dan ... siapa itu yang sedang terbaring... aku lebih mendekat dengan hati berdag digdug tak tenang.. otakku memunculkan satu nama berulang-ulang...

Junhyung?

Aku memandang terpana, Jun terbaring dengan kepala tak berambut lagi. Wajahnya sangat tirus, kulitnya sedikit menghitam. Aku tahu ini akibat suatu penyakit kan, pasti penyakit berbahaya? Airmataku turun begitu saja. Dan aku hanya berdiri memandanginya sambil menangis.

Jadi karena ini? Aku tahu kau pasti mencintaiku juga kan? Tak ada wanita lain kan? Aku terus menangis entah berapa lama. Kenapa kau menyimpan ini sendirian? Junnie...

Matanya bergerak, tapi aku tak mampu menggerakkan tangan untuk sekedar menghapus airmataku. Matanya terbuka dan langsung terbelalak melihatku.

Dia berusaha bangkit, "Sseobie?"

Aku mendekat dan meremas ujung selimutnya keras, menyalurkan rasa rindu, marah , sedih dan kesalku, aku tak mungkin memeluknya kan?

"Kkau.. hiks... kau ja.. hat.. kenapa tak bi.. hiks.. bilang?" akhirnya aku bisa juga mengeluarkan suaraku setelah sekian lama mogok bicara. Suaraku parau.

Dia tersenyum tipis dan lemah, dia membuka lengannya lebar, memintaku untuk memeluknya. Aku segera menghambur ke pelukannya. "Mian... kau tahu pasti kan alasannya. Memang klise aku tak mau membuatmu bersedih Seobie."

"Tapi begini lebih sedih Jun. Mengira-ngira sendiri penyebab kau pergi. Menunggu kau kembali sambil menahan marah, sakit, sedih... kau menyebalkan!"

Dia terkekeh. "Maaf lagi dan maaf perkataanku saat itu. Kau pasti tahu kan itu juga bohong. Aku benar-benar takut dan kalut. Kau tahu.. umurku.."

Aku segera menutup mulutnya, "Jangan dibahas!"

"Baiklah kau tahu? Itu juga alasan Umma meninggalkanku kami dulu. Dia bukan berselingkuh Seobie. Dia tak ingin kami sedih, dan itu juga yang kucoba lakukan padamu. Setidaknya jika kau megetahuinya nanti, kau takkan terlalu sedih sama sepertiku pada Umma kandungku.'

"Begitu malah lebih menyedihkan. Biarkan aku di sampingmu sampai saatnya..."

Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan memandangku lekat, menerka kesungguhan kata-kataku. Aku memandangnya langsung tanpa ragu. Dia menghela naafas, tahu kalau aku bersungguh-sungguh. "Janji dulu. Kalau tiba saatnya nanti. Kau harus tetap menjalani hidupmu. Atau aku tidak akan tenang di sana."

Aku mengangguk dan airmataku mulai menderas lagi. Dia kembali memelukku mengelus punggungku. "Jangan menangis lagi, kau jelek kalau menangis. Aku akan kembali di sisimu kan."

Aku malah semakin menangis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kami kembali bersama dan aku kembali berusaha menjadi ceria. Jun sengaja dipindahkan dari sekolahnya yang dulu juga untuk pengobatan alternatif di sini. Meski ternyata tak ada efeknya. Aku bertemu Ayahnya yang begitu identik dengan Jun. Dia pasti pria yang tegar. Dengan sabar dia mengurus Jun, dan tidak menjadi stres misalnya, meski sudah ditinggal dua istrinya.

Jun tak lagi pobia pada Hujan. Kalau hujan tiba, kami akan bersama-sama ke jendela, membukanya lebar dan menikmati hujan. Jangan salahkan hujan untuk kesedihan dan kegalauan lagi.

Saat ini kami juga sedang menikmati Hujan secara live, di bawah jembatan, dengan sedikit paksaan. Karena awalnya aku tak mau mengajaknya ke sini, tapi dia terus merengek. Akhirnya aku setuju dengan syatat dia memakan baju setebal mungkin. Dan dia menurut. Begitu sampai, hujan mulai turun, dia tersenyum lalu mengajakku duduk mendekat, memeluk pinggangku sehingga kepalaku bersandar di pundaknya.

"Kalau aku pergi nanti, kau jangan membenci hujan."

Ahhh aku sebal kalau dia sudah mengungkit-ungkit kepergiannya. Aku hanya mengangguk di bahunya. Tak mau berdebat dengannya.

"Mungkin ini takdir terbaik buat kita. Karena cinta seperti ini terlarang di dunia, mungkin Tuhan akan menyatukan kita di dunia lain."

Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan memandangnya, "Sudah jangan bicara ini dulu."

"Tapi Seobie rasanya waktuku tak lama lagi. Kau tahu kadang aku takut untuk memejamkan mata, takut aku tak bisa lagi membukanya. Aku takut memikirkan bagaimana rasanya mati itu? Ada apa setelah kematian itu? Aku selalu bertanya-tanya sendiri."

Aku langsung memeluknya lagi dan menangis di bahunya. Aku tak bisa memberikan jawaban apapun karena aku sama takutnya. Aku sama tak tahunya.

"Tapi Seobie yang pasti aku akan tenang, kalau kau berjanji akan hidup baik setelah aku tak ada."

Aku mengangguk. "Iya aku berjanji." Desisku.

"Nah aku tenang kalau begitu. Aku berharap kau bisa menemukan penggantiku tak apa meskipun itu wanita, mungkin kau akan mempunyai anak, namai seperti namaku. Lalu setelah waktunya tiba temui aku, Tuhan akan menyatukan kita."

Aku semakin memeluk badannya yang kini tinggal tulang berbalut kulit.

"Seobie... boleh aku berbaring di pangkuanmu." Dia melepaskan pelukannya.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk, pelan dia meletakkan kepalanya di pahaku, aku membelai rambutnya sambil tak henti menangis, dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menghapus air mataku.

"Jangan menangis! Aku ingin melihat senyummu..."

Aku menahan tangisku, menghapus air mataku dan memberikannya senyum terbaik yang kupunya. Ia melengkungkan bibirnya yang pecah-pecah dan menghitam. Tangannya terangkat mengelus rambut dan seluruh wajahku.

"Begitu baru bagus. Ahhh aku jadi lega melihat senyummu, emmm aku ingin tidur sebentar ya..."

Tidur? Tidak ! Apa ini saatnya? Aku ingin melarang, tapi aku tahu ini percuma kan. Belakangan kondisinya semakin kritis. Aku tahu saatnya sudah dekat. Aku terus mempersiapkan diri kalau-kalau dia pergi di saat yang tak terduga. Tapi rupanya aku tetap tak siap, aku tak bisa merelakannya.

Matanya terpejam. Nafasnya teratur, aku terus mengusap rambutnya, berusaha menahan airmataku.

Setelah entah berapa lama waktu yang kulewatkan dengan mengusap rambutnya. "Ju.. junnie..." panggilku pelan. Ayo menyahut lah Junnie, berikan kekehanmu. Senyum Jokermu.

Dia tak menjawab. Bahkan tak ada gerakan sekecil apapun dari bagian tubuhnya yang mana pun. Aku tak bisa menahan lagi. Airmataku berjatuhan di wajahnya. Semakin lama semakin banyak, tapi dia tak terganggu... dia tetap terpejam.. apakah dia? Benar-benar meninggalkanku?

Pelan aku meraba dadanya. Tak ada detakkan. Aku mendekatkan diri pada wajahnya menciumi seluruh bagian wajahnya, sambil menangis. Aku mengangkat badannya.

Tidaaaakkkkkkkk. Junnnieee. Teriakku dalam hati. Aku memeluknya erat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EPILOG**

Kini aku tetap mencintai hujan sebesar cintaku pada Jun. Karena ketika hujan lah aku merasa Jun mendatangiku. Bukannya aku percaya pada hantu yang bergentayangan. Tapi meski sudah meninggal, orang yang baik dan saleh itu bisa mengunjungki kerabatnya di dunia. Begitu katanya.

Aku tak lagi menangis, setidaknya tidak di mataku. Aku menangis dalam hati. Aku percaya ada takdir yang lebih baik untuk kami. Mungkin seperti kata Jun, di dunia lain nanti kami bisa disatukan.

Aku membuka jendela lebar, menghirup bau hujan, dan menikmati tamparan air hujan yang rasanya seperti belaian Jun. Aku tersenyum. Jun tunggu aku nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagaimana? Arghhh saya sedang galau ketika membuatnya. Saya tahu penggemar BEAST sangat sedikit, tapi saya tetap menulis ini, karena saya sayang pada Seobie dan Jun. semoga ada yang membaca FF ini dan berkenan memberikan review ^^**


End file.
